Hegira
by Sabishii-Kitsune
Summary: Chrome grasp the devil's hand with iron grip and runs away with it. Short drabble scenes. Chrome-eccentric


Hegira

|Chrome Dokuro grasp the devil's hand with iron grip and runs away with it. This is for _them._ Chrome, OC|

A/N: An idea, popped in my mind. And somehow I don't remember how I wrote this, story. Because I remember that I'm supposed to write a one shot. Anyways this is a sneak peek for an upcoming fic. That may happen depending on requests. So read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy. Nyaa.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

** i**

Her breath is shallow, body tense while this man in front of her finds time to give a welcoming smile and relax.

"Chrome Dokuro-san, isn't it?" his voice is pleasant (Chrome hates how he says her name like they are old friends chatting) and his eyes moves to observe their surroundings.

But she doesn't fall for the trap; instead she tightens her grip on her trident. His hazel eyes moves back to her as he took a step forward, making Chrome inch slightly backward.

"Are you tired?"

Chrome knows better, knows better that there is something behind his soft voice and how dangerously his eyes softened. She should have attacked that moment she saw him, the moment she opened her eyes.

The moment he took the second step, the moment he offered her his hand. Chrome knows better than to accept it, the devil's hand…

(but Chrome thinks, she have dealt with something worse than this)

**ii**

"Hayato?" his voice it filled with hope.

"Found her, Jyuudaime." Happiness is covered with relief, loyalty and tiredness in Hayato Gokudera's voice.

Somewhere in the Vongola Mansion, the hand gripping Sawada's shirt eased slightly. Leaving creases later on, but it was enough sign from _him._

**iii**

Chrome hates herself, hates the home they're staying in, hates his smiles, hates how his eyes softens, hates how they're playing husband-and-wife like they aren't on a run.

Chrome exhales and he inhales. Gently Chrome lets her own illusion envelope her like sheets, and slowly she starts to disappear. That is until her wrist is secured by his warm hand.

Her head snaps towards him, eyes calculating, body tense ready to attack. But all she observes is the calm breathing of his and the back that is facing her, the hand slightly eased on her wrist.

Silence.

_"Don't."_

Chrome isn't sure if it's his mouth or hers that moved. Because _love _was foreign fruit in their basket.

**iv**

Blood, corpses, wounds, smokes, flames.

"_Bossu._"

A head snapped towards the voice, as she tears through the ruckus slashing, and killing. Sawada doesn't stop the smile that washes over his features.

Years have passed; they aren't sure what to make of her. She appeared like an ancient artifact, dancing through the battle field.

Eyes still staring at death, though everyone noticed how she would look the Cuoreferro Boss with unfathomable gaze.

_(she swallows hate, you broke your promise)_

And when the battle ended, she disappeared like smoke. Leaving more whispers behind her. Though the Vongola Boss was more than grateful to see her again.

She resurfaced again after a month, standing on the front steps of the Vongola mansion then kneeling in front Tsuna in a minute, apologizing with tears that fell with a sniff and didn't stop until later.

Vongola's arms welcomed her back. But something makes her feel distant, even despite having her head cradled by her former Master and being surrounded again by warmth.

**v**

The night she returned, she woke up in the middle of the night. Stomach grumbling with a blush, she coats herself with quietness and an illusion.

As she silently crept in to the kitchen, feeling like a thief when she opened the door, she was greeted with the cold air and scent of a Devil's food on a plate.

_Okaeri. _Chrome's shoulders shook as she took a bite of the cake; a drop of water fell on the table. Spot after spot, it fell continuously.

_(she can taste his mouth—smokes, flames, blood)_

* * *

_A/N: For now let our imaginations run amok. Request are hugely honored. Review! _


End file.
